Love Devil
by Mariposa Starwolf
Summary: Just a normal human girl with a normal life...or is she really? Saphire finds out about her heiritage and hears her boyfriend heiritage, and they are suspose to kill each other. there is a legend, and could Saphire be the one to end this bloody war?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My mom always said that boys are 'over rated.' Actually, that's my phrase. It's pretty much the same thing. I just think she wants me to get through college; I'll be the first person on my father's side to get my Bachelor's Degree.

Even though this all sounds very interesting, it's not what I want to talk about. The real story starts on Charleston Road. At a yard that is so covered with leaves that you won't believe there are rocks under them. A nice house is behind all this havoc that a mother and daughter rent's.

They only have two cats, Midnight and Precious. The daughter, Saphire, owns Midnight. Her mother, Sasha, owns Precious. Everything happened at once when they got home from an exhausting day at school and work.

"Mom, where is Midnight?! I need to spray him with the 'kitty trainer' bottle!" I'm Saphire, the daughter. I was guarding Precious who was licking her wounds. Midnight and Precious got into another fight. Precious is too small, old, and weak to fight Midnight. Plus, Midnight has claws, Precious does not.

"He's in here, why do you need- PRECIOUS!" Exclaim Mom.

I ran to the living room and chased Midnight into my room. Then I locked him in there and went to get a wet rag. When I reached the kitchen again, Mom was standing over Precious, who was freaking out. Her bleeding stop and was dried by now, I shoved Mom out of the way, pick up Precious, and cleaned up the dried blood lightly.

Precious was howling protests but I didn't bother to calm her down. After ten or so minutes later, she was all clean and the wound didn't bleed any more blood. I let Mom by so that she could calm precious down with the cats brush as I put dinner on the table. I tried to keep myself busy so that Mom wouldn't see that something is nagging at my brain. I wasn't very good at this.

"What's wrong, Phire?" My moms ask me in my sweet nickname. I hate it when she tries to sweet talk me.

"I was just wandering; I miss Dad so much that I want to move back to Millinocket, Maine. But not forever, just for a year or so." I added so that I wouldn't hurt her feelings. Mom said since I am 17, I could visit my grandmother, who lives in Pennsylvania, any time I can. Why should she say no now? I have enough money for a plane ticket, maps are easy to read, and there is no reason she shouldn't trust me on a plane for six hours.

Mom's sigh pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Call up your father and ask him _if _he can pick you up around five tomorrow, but make sure he is okay that you are going to stay for a long time. Then let me talk to him _if_ he says yes. _If _he said no, don't force him to let you live there." Mom said.

I ran to the kitchen phone and dialed Dad's number.

"Hello?" said a man on the other side of the line.

"Daddy? It's me, Saphire. I have a MAJOR question for you."

"Hi honey, if it's about the Birds and the Bees the-"

"No!" I said, cutting him short.

"Mom explains that to me back in grade school. I was just wandering, can I please, Please, come live with you for the remainder of high school?"

"Um… does your mom know about this? If so, then yeah, you could live here."

"Yeah, Mom knows about it. I get to see you again. Tomorrow I will be at the airport. Oh! Mom wants to speak to you."

I gave the phone to Mom and dance up the stairs. I pack every piece of clothing except for pj's for tonight and clothes for tomorrow. Then I pack all my CD's, pictures, CD player, and everything else that could fit in my bag. I put my wallet in my next-day clothes pocket and float down stairs. Midnight ran with me, happy to be free of the dark room.

"I'll drop you off at the airport at 11:30 am and walk you to the gate. Your plane will land in Maine at five, so your father will pick you up and buy you dinner. He is very excited. I guess this is our last supper together, for now. We'll meet each other every summer for a month at your grandmother's place." Moms said once I've reach the bottom of the stairs.

After dinner, I ran to my bedroom, dive into my pj's, and lay down to wait for the overcoming of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up the next morning, I made my bed in a hurry and jump into the shower. Once I was out, I changed and ran down stairs. After breakfast, I was hopping off the walls. I spent the whole morning waiting for Mom to wake up. She woke up around 10 am. She was on the computer most of the hour, and went to get ready in her room. It was 11:15 by the time she got out.

"Come on, we have to hurry." I exclaim. It was obvious that she was stalling.

"I'll call when I can. I will never forget you. That is a promise! Now, can you hurry, PLEASE?!"

Mom and I got into the car and she hit the gas. I felt as thought I was going to die. Once we reach the airport, it was 11:25. I kiss Mom goodbye before my plane left without me. I reached the plane and hurried to find my seat. There was only one other person that sat next to my seat and an empty one. He looked around my age, short curly brown hair, a nice tan, and a few inches taller than me. I'm 5'7", short brown hair with blonde highlights, a skinny frame, but I grow into it with my curves. Many of my friends say that I could be a super model, yeah, right.

The guy was asleep or pretending to be asleep because he was listening o his iPod with his eyes shut. When I was just about to sit down someone bump into me and I sprawled into the seats and onto the guy.

He woke with a start. He was really warm, I thought he could have a fever, and his face was in shock.

"Sorry," I said, crawling into my seat. The guy pulled out his ear plugs off and turns off his iPod. I guess he that he recovered from the shock. He was still looking at me, but with plain curiosity.

"Um, hi. I'm Saphire. Your plane partner for the next six hours. Sorry again, someone bumped into me."

"My name is Alexander, but everyone calls me Alex." He sticked out his hand for me to shake, I did. It felt warm like before. A fever kind of warmth. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away. He must of notice he was warmer than a healthy human being.

"So, why are you going to Maine?" Alex asked. Now that his eyes were open, I notice they look like ripe blueberries. Mine are hazel. His voice was as smooth and warm as honey.

"The truth is that I'm trying to get away from my mom. So, to do that, I have to go to my dad's place in Maine. I hope I can live there longer then the school year, why are you going to Maine?"

"I live there; my school's winter break will be coming to an end soon. Arizona was my home state until I moved to Maine. My dad has a better job there for a lawyer."

The plane finally started to take off. We talked some more about random things. I figured out that he goes to Savaana high school. I didn't know which high school I was going to yet, so I just listen.

After a while we both start to get sleepy, and we stop talking. I fell asleep first, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was dreaming of my 9th birthday when I felt a nudge in my ribs. The present came washing over me. I open my eyes just enough to see my surroundings. The plane had stop moving and Alex was trying to wake me up.

"Are we here?" I ask, putting away my CD player away.

"Yup, we just landed. Which part of the airport are you meeting your father? I'm not sure you can find your way around here, it's pretty big." Alex suggested. I wasn't sure whether this was a flirt or if he was really trying to help.

"The East exit."

We waited until we could get out and take our belongings out of the compartment above our seats. Once we had everything, we walk through the tunnel that leads from the planes door to the airport.

Dad seemed like a normal father to me, but I never was sure what his job was. The only thing I know is that my dad moved here with his job, then got a promotion about two weeks later. I was looking for him once we reached the East exit. There was no sign of him until he drove up in an expensive-looking black cobra mustang.

"There he is, would you like to meet him?" I ask Alex while trying to get Dads attention.

"Your dad is General Juan?" he asked, "I already know him, but a quick reunion can't kill me, hopefully." I was a little shock that Alex knows who my father is. Plus, he gave me a clue what's Dad's job is.

"Saphire, Alex!" asked a distant voice. I turn to see Dad walking over to us with an enormous smile, arms spread, and ready for a bear hug. When he reaches us he swept me into a tight hug. At last, he let go and shook Alex's hand.

"Good day, sir," Alex said like a trained actor, saying his lines perfect and on queue.

"Alex, my good boy, I'm guessing you've already met m daughter." Said 'General' Juan.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked, puzzled. Dad usually does not talk like that to other people.

"My dad goes fishing with him."

"Speaking of your dad, Alex. He wanted me to drop you off at his office. If you want, we could go pick him up and have dinner together. It's your choice, and it would be a good time for you to meet him, Phire."

"I'm okay with that, are you?"

"Sure."

We reach the lawyers office to pick up Alex's father. He was an older taller version of Alex, but with black eyes and straight black hair. I got into the back seat so Mr. Johnson can sit up front. Dad introduces us and started up the car. Mr. Johnson and Dad talk about things that I ignored.

"Where are we going for dinner?" I asked Alex. We haven't talked since Dad picked us up.

"I think we're going to the Steak House."

"Ew, meat. I hope they have salads." A disgusted face crossed into mine.

"You're a vegetarian?" stated Alex, surprise.

"Yeah, but I'm not against meat-eaters." I added, hoping that he won't be offended. Alex didn't show any emotion.

"When we reached the Steak House, I could smell the cooking steak.

"We're here," said Alex. _Thanks for stating the obvious, _I thought. Dad and Mr. Johnson were still talking.

"They do have salads," I jump at the voice of Alex behind me.

"Good," was all I could manage to get out. My face must have shown shock, because he did a little chuckle under his breath.

"I have a strong memory. And I pay attention. Unlike most high school guys do." Amusement twinkling in his eyes. There was something else hidden in those deep blue pools of eyes.

We got inside and were seated right away. I look at the menu and found the soups and salads. There were many good selections for salads, but most of the soups had meat. The waiter came up and took our orders. Dad got a medium-rare rib-eye with a beer, Mr. Johnson dot a full rack of ribs with a beer too. Alex got the same as his dad but had a Pepsi instead of a beer, and I got a ceaser salad with a Pepsi. Dad and Mr. Johnson were still talking, even after the food arrived.

"You weren't kidding when you said you're a vegetarian." Alex said, looking at my plate.

"Nope. Most people thing that I'm joking when I tell them that. I'm not taken seriously because of my blonde highlights.

"That shouldn't be good enough reason to not believe." Alex took a bite of his food.

"You know," I started, "you're not like most guys. You're more sensitive about other people's feelings, and you don't act as though the world revolves around you. I respect that, it's creepy, but sweet." _Boy, that sounded corny,_ I thought. And took a bit of my salad.

"Uh, thanks." He was a little shock by my praise.

We finish dinner and head on out to drop off Mr. Johnson and Alex at the office so that Mr. Johnson can get his car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dad knew exactly what I needed and wants for my room. I always liked the Japanese culture. My room was painter maroon with white carpet. At the doorway, there was oak flooring for a few feet. At the end of the oak flooring, there is a little step onto the carpet. My bed was a queen mattress, on the floor, with no box spring, but boards under it. I had two oak dressers against the wall. My desk was also oak; it was in the middle of my room.

The closet had an oak door, and it was a walk-in closet. It has six shelves, seven foot high with the attic door at the top of the ceiling. There were poles in the closet with hangers for my clothes.

"How do you like your new room? I have a few more things for it." Said Dad, walking in.

"I'm speechless, take off your shoes and put them on the oak flooring," I demand.

"Okay, okay. Don't have a heart attack now. Follow me; I have a few things for you." We went into the guest bedroom to find six, neatly wrap, presents.

"I keep on forgetting to send them to you at Christmas time. Go on, open them." Dad said in an excited voice.

I rip open the first one; it was a shape similar to three others. It was a big, maroon-colored pillow I was able to sit on. The others that had a similar shape were just three more big pillows. The next one was taller than me. I took the wrapping paper off and saw it was a screen board. The screen board is folded three times; it is able to stand up on its own. It was red with a white flower design and black along the wooden trimming.

The last one was in a box with the words, 'KAKIOLA,' on it. KAKIOLA is my favorite Japanese store. I open it up and almost squeal with delight. It was a kimono, a traditional outfit in Japan.

"Thanks Dad! Can you help me put these in my room?"

"Only if you cook dinner tomorrow."

"Okay."

We moved everything into my room. I put the screen board in front of my closet. My oak desk was only two feet tall, so I could put the pillows on the floor around it and sit, just like the Japanese. In the closet, there was a glass case as tall as me. In it was a hanger attach to the top. I put the kimono on the hanger and found a piece of string on the back of the case.

"What's thins for?" I asked, pointing to the string.

"Huh? Oh, that's so you can hang it on a wall or something." I look around the room and notice that there was a nail on an empty wall.

"Dad, can you put the case on that nail?

"Okay, but than you have to cook for two nights." He picked up the case and moved it towards the nail.

"Okay, thanks Dad. Is there anything we're going to do tomorrow?" I ask once he out the case on the wall. It looked pretty sturdy, but I put a pillow under it just in case it fell.

"I'm going fishing with Mr. Johnson, and Alex suggested showing you around town. Does that sound good?" I guess he really wanted to go fishing, or he wouldn't leave me alone with a boy who I barely know.

"Sure. What time are we leaving?"

"Richard," or Mr. Johnson, "Is coming at 5 am. Alex is going to bring his own car so you two won't have to wake up early. I'll let Alex in and he'll stay in the entertainment room downstairs. Set your alarm clock for 8:30 am, that's the latest you can make Alex wait. If you sleep longer, I will give Alex permission to dump water on you." Warned Dad, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Okay. I have one more question, what's your job?"

"I'm a general of unit 224th at the military base. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. It was just something that Alex said that puzzle me."

"Okay. The football game is on and your school papers are on the dinning table. Your starting Savaana High School next week, Alex goes to that school," with that, he went downstairs to the entertaining room and turn on the T.V. I didn't feel like homework, so I retired for the night.

"Mama?" I ask, looking at my mother. I knew right away that this was a dream.

"Hey, Phire. I need to tell you a family secret, and you can't tell a single soul. Okay?" her face was painter with fear.

"What is it Mom?" I was starting to freak out.

"You are only part human. The other part is woodelf, a rare creature that only flows in family blood. I'm telling the truth, and we have powers too. But I'll tell you about that in your next dream." She came over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Mom?"

I was taken over in a wave of cold water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was a woken by Alex. My bed was cold and wet and he was standing over me with an empty bucket.

"Why did you do that?!" I yell, crabby because my bed is wet.

"Your dad gave me permission to wake you up with water if you didn't wake up before 8:30am." He was smiling. I look over at my alarm clock and notice it was 8:31 am.

"Oh, wow. Five more minutes in dream world and I would've fallen into a coma." I said sarcastically. Alex chuckled quietly.

"Sorry, orders are orders."

"Okay, get out and I'll be ready in twenty minutes." I said, pointing to the door and throwing a wet pillow at him. He went downstairs and turns on the T.V. Once I was sure that Alex wouldn't come upstairs again I jump in the shower. After the shower I got dress and put my make up and perfume on before I clean my room real quick and went down stairs. I ate cereal and washed the dishes before I went to the entertainment room. Alex was watching a football game on the couch. Now that my head was cleared up, I notice that he was dressed in a cream-color turtle neck sweater and black slacks.

"Hey," Alex jumps at the sound of my voice, "so where are we going first?

"I didn't hear you come down. We are going down town to the library first; I need to check some things out."

"Cool, I'll be able to get a library card while I wait." Alex turns off the T.V. and got up to go out front. He haves a black Porsche with a purple dragon on both sides. He also had purple lights under his car. I was totally stunned. Alex didn't strike me as a glamour guy.

"Are you getting in or are you walking?" he asks, smiling. Obviously he saw how surprise I was. I got in with my mouth still agape.

"I have a part time job as a student doctor, it pays well." Alex said, chuckling at the end of the sentence.

"I can see that. Was your dad surprise at the choice you made with your money?"

"Nope. He knew I always wanted a Porsche, but he was a little unhappy. I found out that he was going to get me one before I got this one." He started to speed up.

"Aren't you going a little too fast?" I was hoping we won't die. Alex laughed, and I thought he might be a run away from a nut house.

"I could do this all day and never get caught or get into an accident." He looked over at me and didn't look back to the road.

"Soon your luck will run out if you don't pay attention to the road." He still didn't look away.

"Do you trust me," he asked. Definitely a runaway from the coo coo house. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Yes, but do you trust me?" he turn his head to the road.

"Yes." The car stop and I notice we're at the library. We got out of the car and walked into the library. It had two stories and was full of people. Alex went towards the history section and I went to go find a customer service counter.

"Excuse me," I asked a lady that was behind a library desk. She was checking a books spine when I came up to her.

"Welcome to the Maine Public Library, how may I help you?"

"Can I get a library card? I just move here."

"Sure, just fill out this form and your card will be made afterwards." She handed me a form.

"Thanks." I went over to the bench and look over the form. (This is how it looks after I sign it out.)

Please sign in print. No late fees go unpaid when you check out a new book. First library card is free, new cards cost $5. Please fill in the blanks below.

First name: Saphire

Middle name: Moonlight

Last name: Juan

(Circle one)

Gender: FemaleMale

Birth date: June9, 1990

Age: 17

School: Savaana High School_

Grade: 11th

Thank you for using Maine Public Library.

"I'm done," I gave the woman the form back.

"Thank you. Can you wait please as I create your new library card?"

"Sure," she types something into her computer.

"Are you ready?" Alex was walking towards me.

"Miss Juan, your card is done." The lady handed me my new card.

"Yeah." We headed out and went to a coffee café to decide where to go next.

"Your dad told me we had to do four things before I can return you home." Said Alex, sipping his mocha latté.

"Oh really, did he also tell you that schedules and I do not mix?"

"Okay then… how 'bout we decide where to go first. One, to buy you a car. Two, to show you around the school. Three, to get you a job. Or four, to get college forms." He said, happy about the last suggestion. All teens hate forms that take _forever._

"You got to be kidding, I have to look at colleges?" why was I so surprise? Both of my parents always wanted me to go to college. They never appreciate it when I jokingly say that I was going to drop school and become a pageant queen.

"Yup. He also said that he will pay for your car and for your college supplies. Maybe even your tuition." He seemed lost in thought for a moment. Since Dad wants me to look at college, I'll buy the most expensive car he can afford.

"I'll see the school first. Then we'll see what jobs are open to me. College forms we can print up at the house and we can get the car on the way home." I will have a lot of time to explore the colleges online when we get home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Savaana High School is the top school in Maine, but it looks like an ordinary high school to me. There are tons of desks, classrooms, and lockers. The way Alex talks about the school told me there were tons of students and teachers. Oh goodie, how fun. Afterwards we went to a newspaper stand to look into the wants ads. I picked a new Starbucks and was hired as soon as I said my dad's name. My new boss, Amelia, gave me my uniform, schedule, and a rule book. Alex and I left, stun, about how fast I was hired.

"Why didn't they ask me other questions or test me on what to do or tell me to make something? I could've been a terrorist that is wanted for kidnapping or something."

"Maybe they thought you were perfect for the job and wanted to make sure you get this job instead of something else."

"Or they wanted to remain on 'General Juan's' good side. Let's just go get a car." We went to Ford dealership to pick out a car. I wanted to have a new car but not a fancy one. Something that won't be too noticeable at the school.

"Good morning, and welcome to Ford dealership. How may I be of service for you?" said a car dealer, heading over to us.

"I need a new small car that isn't too fancy and flashy. But nothing too shabby." I looked around. I did want to buy a good car, but, like I said, I didn't want to stick out at school.

"How 'bout this black, 2006, Cadillac XLR-V Convertible?" the man said. I'm guessing that he's really good at match making customers with cars, because he did a perfect job with me.

"That's perfect!" I haven't notice before, but Alex looked to be glaring at the car dealer.

"Before I buy the car, can I test drive it?" I look suspiciously at the car dealer.

"Um, sure. Let me go get the keys."

"What's up with you?" I asked Alex when the dealer was out of ear shot.

"Nothing." He turns his head and smile. The dealer came back with a set of keys.

"Here you go, ma'am." He hand me the keys.

"Thanks, we'll just drive it a few blocks down and come back." I said. The dealer looked a little nervous. My suspicion grew gradually high. Alex and I got in the car. It was an automatic and the interior were all black leather. I turn the car on and was satisfied that the engine at least sounded normal and was working properly. Once we got moving, i notice that this car went very fast. I drove it around a little bit and came back satisfied that this car is going to be mine.

"I'll take it," I told the dealer once we got back. Alex gave me a credit card that is my dad's. I smiled at the cost of the car. It cost over $50,000. If dad was able to get a mustang, than I'm able to get a Convertible. Once I sign the papers and got the keys to the car, Alex went over to his car and got in. I decided to follow him since I was still new to this town. I got comfy in my new car and followed Alex out of the parking lot.

We got home and I park my new Convertible in the driveway, Alex's car was on the side of the street. I check the clock and notice it was noon. I was starving and Dad should be here soon. So I got on the computer and had Alex help me pick out a few colleges to look at first.

"Let's look at Maine University," Alex said, pulling up a chair next to mine. He leaned over me and type in the home page. I look over it and was impressed by it. I print out the first application of many. As we kept on looking and printing, I notice that I was feeling more secure around Alex that I do near any other boy. Once we got what seem one million applications, we turn off the computer and decided that I would do my homework while Alex watches TV in the entertaining room. Alex said that after lunch he would show me around town, maybe even go see a movie at the local mall.

My homework was signing papers, choosing extra classes, and math and science homework. I finish and Dad's mustang pull up into the drive way.

"Hey," I said to him. I guess that he was use to being alone, because he jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Hey Hun, where's Alex?"

"I'm in here." Dad walked to the entertainment room and started to ask Alex about our day so far. They talk a little bit than Dad went to his room to change and shower. I decided to make lunch for him. _Maybe Alex's' too,_ I thought.

"Alex, what do you want for lunch?" I call loud enough for him to hear as I got up and walk to the refrigerator.

"A sandwich," he whispered into my left ear. I jump and spin around. He scared the living shit out of me! Alex chuckled then. I guess he knew how surprise I was about how quiet he was.

"What kind?"

"I'll make my own." He smiled. He made a turkey sandwich, I made a peanut butter and jelly for me and a grill cheese with cut up ham for Dad.

"Here's your sandwich, Dad." He came down in a navy blue sweat shirt that said **MILLITARY, **black boots and sweat pants. I guess he's a trainer at the camp.

"I have to go. Something came up at work; I'll eat on the way there." He picks up the sandwich and head to the door.

"I'll catch you guys later, Alex, Phire," and he was off, leaving Alex and I alone. Alex didn't look at all alarmed that Dad left so fast. In fact, he seems a little pleased. Now that creeps me out. While I cleaned up, I thought Alex was eating his lunch in the dining room. Instead I heard the faucet to the sink turn on and the dishwasher opening. I turn to see Alex at the sink cleaning the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher.

"I'm capable of doing this without you." I was getting really annoyed that he keeps on walking quietly and 'scaring' me.

"I know. But me helping you won't kill you, you know." He said, smiling his crooked smile. I swear, my heart just skip a beat. I turn away before I start to drool. _Get a hold of yourself, girl, _I thought to myself, _he's just another hormone-raging dumb boy. _After lunch we clean and put the rest of the dishes away and head out to a movie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We decided to see Saw III. I love scary movies, but mostly want to see Alex get scared. My plan didn't work out as t hoped. I end up being the one hiding my face on Alex's shoulder. It ends up being too scary for me. I believe I heard Alex chuckle, but I wasn't sure, my screams were drowning out all noises around me. After the movie we went to McDonald's, I was craving a vanilla shake. We got our shakes and sat down in a booth.

"I am so taking you to another scary movie soon." Alex smiled.

"Why?"

"You should have seen your face! And you screamed so loud that you drain everyone else out." He chuckled with his eyes twinkling with amusement. While we debated whether I was scared or not, I notice that almost all the girls in McDonald's was staring at us. I got a confused look on my face without really noticing it. Alex notice.

"What's up?" he asked, obviously knowing my confusion was not based on my sacredness of the movie. He followed my look to the three giddy girls who kept on glaring at us and whispering obsessively. Alex turned back to me and rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know. I guess you can say that all the high school girls sort of have a crush on me." He smiled as I rolled my eyes. I tried to look at Alex as thought I don't know him, and I'll admit, he's very hot. His face was flawless, no teen acne showing; his skin-tight cream color turtle-neck long-sleeve shirt complimented his obvious muscular body; and his perfect, somehow graceful, movements and posture. And don't forget the lovely blueberry eyes twinkling bright like his perfect teeth that form a huge grin on his face. I rolled my eyes again and Alex chuckled.

"I think they're jealous of you." Alex said, gesturing with his head to the giddy girls. I notice that every time their eyes glanced to me, it was more of a glare. I smiled and shrugged.

"Let's go. I feel as though those girls are about to pounce at me." I said, taking my last sip of my shake and standing up.

"Sure, but do you feel up to getting those girls more jealous?" Alex asked.

"Why not." I walk to the trash and threw away the shake. Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I look up to see Alex as he threw away his shake. I took a quick glance at the girls who were now menacingly quiet. They were all gaping at Alex and me.

Alex pulled my face around to him with his other warm hand. We looked at each others in the eyes like couples do. He kissed my cheek and I heard the quiet gasp of the girls. I blushed as Alex tightens his hold around my waist and taking one of my hands in his other hand. We walked out of McDonald's like this, with huge grins on our faces. Once we were out of seeing distance of McDonalds, we broke apart and cracked up laughing.

"You had to kiss me?" I ask once the pain of my lungs calmed down.

"Yeah. Those are what the girls wanted." He smiled, but it faded away.

"What?"

"Nothing." He gave a quick laugh, "It's just that everyone at school thinks that I'll never date. I've lived here most of my life, and I never dated anyone. So those girls were definitely surprise by my actions." He smiled and opened the passenger door. I looked around and saw that we're at the theater's parking lot again. I slide in and Alex shut my door. I thought of something Alex just said.

"How you know what they wanted?" I asked Alex once he was in the driver seat. He rolled his eyes and turn on the car, starting to drive.

"I know the town people very well. And once you get to know someone very well, you guess what they want." He said, driving at the fast speed. I grabbed onto the seat, just in case… well, you know. Alex sudden laughter made me jumps.

"What?" I asked, irritated. We were now on the highway.

"Those girls weren't just jealous of you because of me." He said, thoughtful. I thought of what else they could be jealous of. The only thing I could think of was Alex. I saw him rolled his eyes out of the corner of mine.

"The girls were jealous of your beauty." He said. I looked into the sun visor mirror. I had no acne, my eyes were outline thinly with black eyeliner, I had my hair down, and my favorite light red lip gloss on. I looked back to Alex with rolling eyes."I'm not beautiful. I'm guessing that you 'read' the girls wrongly." I said.

"You don't see yourself clearly. I must admit, you stunned me when we met on the plane." I couldn't tell if his voice was sarcastic or not.

"Those girls go to our high school?"

"Yup."

"Wouldn't they notice that you and I are _not_ dating?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I actually need your help with something, if you're up to it." Alex challenged. I smiled devily.

"What's the plan?" he smiled.

"I need to get these town people to stop setting me up on blind dates. And yes, they actually do put me on blind dates. And to stop that, I need a girlfriend. You up to the challenge?" he teased.

"Yeah, why not. And it is easier to get around school with you, seeing how I know you." I said and smiled, remembering the giddy teenagers.

"What's our story?" I asked. Alex gave me a puzzled look. I rolled my eyes. "Like how we met and we knew that we are meant to be together forever and blah blah blah." Alex smiled, obvious to have thought of a story.

"We met each other at Metro Center Mall. I saw you outshining your friends with your beauty across the food court. You saw me and blushed and looked away. After that I stalked you through the mall, just waiting for the perfect moment to ask you your name. when your friends went into a store while you waited out side of it, I asked you your name. we chatted and end up exchanging digits. After a few dates later, we announced ourselves as going out. Everyone is happy and you decided to move in with your dad so that you and I can be together." He ended. Oh, wow. That's a lot.

"What about our dads? If they hear we are secretly dating…" I cut off. Alex was grinning mischievously.

"We will tell them we are either playing a joke on the locals, or, we are dating." I thought of something.

"If we are dating, than are we really dating?" I asked. Alex became thoughtful again.

"Well, it's up to you. I know we don't know each other well, but it'd be worth a shot." He said, staring blankly through the window.

"I don't think you can handle me." I said sarcastically. Alex snickered.

"I can handle anything." Oh, great, my first _real_ day in Maine and I already got a boyfriend. I wonder what that says about me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was three by the time we got home. Alex parked his car on the side of the road and walked around to let me out of the passenger side. I got out and saw Dad's mustang next to my Convertible.

"I think we should tell our dads the story that we're going to tell everyone else. At least they won't suspect something funny with us, suddenly in love with each other after spending only one day with each other." Alex nodded his head and wraps a hand around mine. I put my acting face on, ready to perform anything. We walked in and I saw Dad's boots and jacket by the door.

"Dad?" I called, hesitant. Dad walked around the corner from the den with a greeting smile, which quickly turned into confusion after looking at Alex's and my entwined hands.

"Um, Dad, I have something to tell you. Alex and I met a couple of weeks ago, before I got on the plane. We met at Metro, and we are sort of going out." I smiled guiltily, like a child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Dad did something I totally was not expecting. He step in front of Alex, smiled, and gave him a big bear hug. Alex face matched my shock. Dad let go and then gave me a quick hug.

"I'm so happy for y'all." He said.

"Wait. I thought fathers are supposed to try and scare the boyfriend away, not give those hugs." I said in confusion once he let go of me. I always thought that if I brought a boyfriend around Dad, he would bring out the rifle and start shooting them and hunting them with an h always thought that if I brought a boyfriend around Dad, he would bring out the rifle and start shooting them and hunting them with a Hound. Dad laughed.

"You're almost 18 years old; I have no control over your actions now. And you couldn't pick a more perfect guy. And Alex, may I say, it's about time too." I blushed. Not from embarrassment but from guilt, for not telling Dad the real thing that is going on between Alex and I.

"Well, I', going to watch the new football game. You still need to do your homework before school tomorrow." Dad said, heading to the entertainment room. I went into the kitchen to find my school work still on the dining table from last night. I sighed and sat down to get to work. Alex sat in a chair to my right, looking as though he was concentrating on something. I rolled my eyes at my easy math homework.

"You want some help with anything?" Alex asked, obviously bored. I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah. Can you help me finish these forms?" I ask, giving Alex a couple of forms from the stack of them. He nodded and set to work. I finish my homework at the same time Alex finish the stack of school forms. It was surprisingly only four o'clock.

"Here, let's go somewhere. You know, so we can talk and get to know each other more." Alex said, standing up quietly. I shrugged and stood up.

"Bye Dad." I wave to Dad in the entertainment room he just waved back.

"Bye honey, don't forget you're cooking dinner tonight." I almost forgot. I ran to the freezer and put two chicken breast out to defrost. Alex was waiting by his car, opening the passenger door for me. He was smiling a polite but creepy smile.

"Your dad is watching." He said without moving his mouth. I shrugged into the car and the door shut.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place." He said. I froze for a second.

"May I ask why?"

"To tell my father about us." He said, rolling his eyes to how obvious the answer was.

"Oh."

We got to Alex's house. It was a two story light blue house. It had windows with white shudders and a big white door. The only strange thing about the house was that it's located five miles into the forest with no other homes around. I gave Alex an odd look.

"My dad and I are big outdoorsy people. We hike a lot and just can't stay away from nature." He smiled and got out of the car. I got out and saw Mr. Johnson walking out of the house with jeans, tennis shoes, and striped t-shirt. It seemed odd to me to see him not in a suit. In fact, he didn't even look cold for there were short sleeves on his shirt and he was wearing no jacket.

"Hello Saphire, nice to see you again." He said, shaking my hand. His hand felt feverishly warm, like Alex. It must be a family thing.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Johnson." I said, smiling.

"Please, call me Richard." He said.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you. Sapphire and I are going out." Alex said, sounding guilty. I saw the front door open and close. A teenage girl, I would guess maybe my age, came skipping to us.

"It's about time." She said in a lovely voice. She stood next to Richard, smiling hugely.

"I am Victoria, Alex's sister." She said, giving me a warm hug.

"Where's mom?" Alex asked Victoria after she uncurled her warms arms around me. She steps back next to Richards' side.

"I don't know. She said something about groceries running low. I think she'll be back soon. And-"suddenly, Alex was tackled by a tall figure from behind and they were on the ground, wrestling. The teenager had dark brown hair and a light tan, but extremely muscular. Victoria has short black hair with layers that were spiked out. They both have black eyes. The two boys wrestled until, surprisingly, Alex pinned the other teen down. They were both grinning and I saw Victoria roll her eyes and smiled too. Alex got up and helps the other up, dusting himself off.

"Saphire, this is Victor, my brother." Alex motioned towards the teen. Victor was dusting himself off and smiled down to me. He was _tall_.

"Hi. Sorry about that, pay back is hell, bro." Victor said, lightly punching Alex's shoulder. I didn't notice but I saw Victoria appeared next to me.

"Come on inside, before these two start wrestling it out again." She said, putting her light hand on my shoulder and towing me inside the house. I look back to see Alex walking into the forest with Victor and Richard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was three by the time we got home. Alex parked his car on the side of the road and walked around to let me out of the passenger side. I got out and saw Dad's mustang next to my Convertible.

"I think we should tell our dads the story that we're going to tell everyone else. At least they won't suspect something funny with us, suddenly in love with each other after spending only one day with each other." Alex nodded his head and wraps a hand around mine. I put my acting face on, ready to perform anything. We walked in and I saw Dad's boots and jacket by the door.

"Dad?" I called, hesitant. Dad walked around the corner from the den with a greeting smile, which quickly turned into confusion after looking at Alex's and my entwined hands.

"Um, Dad, I have something to tell you. Alex and I met a couple of weeks ago, before I got on the plane. We met at Metro, and we are sort of going out." I smiled guiltily, like a child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Dad did something I totally was not expecting. He step in front of Alex, smiled, and gave him a big bear hug. Alex face matched my shock. Dad let go and then gave me a quick hug.

"I'm so happy for y'all." He said.

"Wait. I thought fathers are supposed to try and scare the boyfriend away, not give those hugs." I said in confusion once he let go of me. I always thought that if I brought a boyfriend around Dad, he would bring out the rifle and start shooting them and hunting them with an h always thought that if I brought a boyfriend around Dad, he would bring out the rifle and start shooting them and hunting them with a Hound. Dad laughed.

"You're almost 18 years old; I have no control over your actions now. And you couldn't pick a more perfect guy. And Alex, may I say, it's about time too." I blushed. Not from embarrassment but from guilt, for not telling Dad the real thing that is going on between Alex and I.

"Well, I', going to watch the new football game. You still need to do your homework before school tomorrow." Dad said, heading to the entertainment room. I went into the kitchen to find my school work still on the dining table from last night. I sighed and sat down to get to work. Alex sat in a chair to my right, looking as though he was concentrating on something. I rolled my eyes at my easy math homework.

"You want some help with anything?" Alex asked, obviously bored. I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah. Can you help me finish these forms?" I ask, giving Alex a couple of forms from the stack of them. He nodded and set to work. I finish my homework at the same time Alex finish the stack of school forms. It was surprisingly only four o'clock.

"Here, let's go somewhere. You know, so we can talk and get to know each other more." Alex said, standing up quietly. I shrugged and stood up.

"Bye Dad." I wave to Dad in the entertainment room he just waved back.

"Bye honey, don't forget you're cooking dinner tonight." I almost forgot. I ran to the freezer and put two chicken breast out to defrost. Alex was waiting by his car, opening the passenger door for me. He was smiling a polite but creepy smile.

"Your dad is watching." He said without moving his mouth. I shrugged into the car and the door shut.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place." He said. I froze for a second.

"May I ask why?"

"To tell my father about us." He said, rolling his eyes to how obvious the answer was.

"Oh."

We got to Alex's house. It was a two story light blue house. It had windows with white shudders and a big white door. The only strange thing about the house was that it's located five miles into the forest with no other homes around. I gave Alex an odd look.

"My dad and I are big outdoorsy people. We hike a lot and just can't stay away from nature." He smiled and got out of the car. I got out and saw Mr. Johnson walking out of the house with jeans, tennis shoes, and striped t-shirt. It seemed odd to me to see him not in a suit. In fact, he didn't even look cold for there were short sleeves on his shirt and he was wearing no jacket.

"Hello Saphire, nice to see you again." He said, shaking my hand. His hand felt feverishly warm, like Alex. It must be a family thing.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Johnson." I said, smiling.

"Please, call me Richard." He said.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you. Sapphire and I are going out." Alex said, sounding guilty. I saw the front door open and close. A teenage girl, I would guess maybe my age, came skipping to us.

"It's about time." She said in a lovely voice. She stood next to Richard, smiling hugely.

"I am Victoria, Alex's sister." She said, giving me a warm hug.

"Where's mom?" Alex asked Victoria after she uncurled her warms arms around me. She steps back next to Richards' side.

"I don't know. She said something about groceries running low. I think she'll be back soon. And-"suddenly, Alex was tackled by a tall figure from behind and they were on the ground, wrestling. The teenager had dark brown hair and a light tan, but extremely muscular. Victoria has short black hair with layers that were spiked out. They both have black eyes. The two boys wrestled until, surprisingly, Alex pinned the other teen down. They were both grinning and I saw Victoria roll her eyes and smiled too. Alex got up and helps the other up, dusting himself off.

"Saphire, this is Victor, my brother." Alex motioned towards the teen. Victor was dusting himself off and smiled down to me. He was _tall_.

"Hi. Sorry about that, pay back is hell, bro." Victor said, lightly punching Alex's shoulder. I didn't notice but I saw Victoria appeared next to me.

"Come on inside, before these two start wrestling it out again." She said, putting her light hand on my shoulder and towing me inside the house. I look back to see Alex walking into the forest with Victor and Richard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Where are they going?" I asked once we were inside.

"They're just talking to Alex. It's about time he had a girlfriend, and one as pretty as you." She said. I didn't really hear her, the house caught my attention. It was like something out of a catalog. We walked into a big open room that was both the den and the kitchen. The kitchen had the top notch appliances with counters that were so clean that I could see my reflection. The den had a big white couch that was the shape of a U. there were a TV against one wall and a fireplace against the other. Victoria led me over to the couch and I sat on it. She sat next to me, curling her legs under her. I felt as though I was about to be given a long speech.

"So, you're all siblings? I mean you, Alex and Victor?" I asked.

"Yeah. Victor and I are both 16, and I'm guessing you already know Alex's age. Are you 17?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Wait, Victor is only 16?" I asked in surprise. He looked as though he could be 20. Victoria laughed lightly.

"Yes. He gets that a lot. Even though he's only 16, he's 6'4"." My eyes widen.

"So, how did you and Alex meet? I want to know all the details." She said, like a friend would ask another friend how was prom with her new boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and launch into a very detailed explanation of Alex and I. Victoria awed and gasped at the right moments, obviously into the story or "flashback" of how Alex and I met. She had a huge grin by the end of the story.

"That is so wonderful. You know that you're going to have everyone over you tomorrow. I could just hear the girls in the gym locker room. Alex, updatable before, has a girlfriend now." She did the last sentence in a news reporters' voice. I rolled my eyes and she giggled. I heard a door opened and closed that wasn't the front door.

"Hey, Mom." Victoria said, looking to a door next to the kitchen. It opened and a woman with grocery bags step through. She had long wavy brown hair and black eyes. Victoria got up and gracefully skipped to the woman's side. She took four of nine bags and placed them on the counter. The woman did the same and notices me for the first time. She gave Victoria a questioning look, which just took her hand and tug her in front of me.

"Mom, this is Saphire. Alex's girlfriend," she said, smiling. The woman smiled to me warmly. I stood up and shook her warm hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Johnson." I said.

"Oh, come here." She pulled me into a friendly hug.

"And call me Delialah, Mrs. Johnson is too formal." She let go and smiled at me again. I felt a warm hand wrap around mine. I looked up to see Alex standing next to me. Victor stood next to Victoria and Richard gave Delialah a peck on the cheek before wrapping an arm around her waits.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, girls, but Saphire's dad expects her back by 5:30. So we got to go." Alex announce, walking to the door with me being pulled with him.

"Nice to meet everyone." I said before Alex opened the front door.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Victoria said, waving. We left the house and I took my first breath.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Alex asked, smiling.

"I feel so guilty!" I exclaimed.

"Why?"

"For lying to your family. I'm a great liar, but I have a guilty conscience now." Alex smile deepened.

"Bet you'll have fun tomorrow." He laughed, I pouted.

"I'll try to defend you." Alex said, wrapping a hand around mine subconsciously. It felt right to me, or I was too preoccupied with tomorrow to really care.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When we got to the house, I invited Alex to eat dinner. He agreed and I went straight to the kitchen, pulled out another chicken breast, and threw them into the microwave to defrost. I heard Dad and Alex talking about a football game in the entertainment room. I cook chicken quesadillas with vegetables and one with just cheese and vegetables. I called the guys in for dinner we all sat down to eat. I watch them talk to each other and I notice that they treat each other like best friends that knew each other for years. After dinner, Alex helped me with the dishes and I walked him out to his car. I could feel Dads eyes on us from the dining room's window.

"I'll meet you at school tomorrow. Or would you like me to pick you up?" Alex asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll meet you there." I said. Alex shrugged and gave me a hug. He wave to something behind me. I turned quickly to see Dad closing the curtains. Alex chuckled.

"See you tomorrow." Alex said, sliding into the car. He drove down the street and I walk back inside to see Dad acting innocent by reading a book. The book was a romance, something he'll never read.

"I'm going to bed, have fun reading your romance novel." I said, heading upstairs. I heard Dad laugh quietly. I threw on my pj's and fell asleep, listening to my CD player.

"It's about time." I heard my mother's voice. She was wearing this white dress that was more of a robe. There were five different people around us wearing the same type of robes. In fact, they seem to be in a perfect circle around me. This time in this dream, we seemed to be surrounded by endless white, nothing could be seen except people and recognize a few.

I saw my grandfather and uncle. I also saw my mother's sister standing next to her. I gave Mother a questioning look, for; they have died in a car accident about two years ago.

"They are here to help you along. Each one you will spend a dream with. But let me introduce these two." She motion to the woman and man who I did not recognize. "This is Chenele and Aubrey. They were the beginning of Wood elves. They will take you through the past of our kind. John," my uncle, "Will help you survive the predators of our kind. Andrea," my aunt, "Will teach you the knowledge of our kind and the weakness of others. And Jim," my grandfather, "Will teach you know to control your powers." She ended.

"What will you do?" I asked Mother.

"I am going to give you your powers one by one. But before I do, Jim will get you to understand them. So in the mean time, I will monitor your progress through each dream. And we will let you rest now." She, the others, and the endless whiteness bubbled away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

*Beep Beep Beep*

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock, turning it off. It said 6:30 am, and I had to leave the house by 7:15 am. I got up and made my bed, still loving Dad for my cool room. I jump in and out of the shower and blew dry my hair, putting on make-up before choosing an outfit to wear. I choose my favorite white skinny jeans, a red long-sleeve t-shirt, and my black boots. I top my head with a black top hat before throwing on my heavy white jacket. I looked at the clock and decided I should just have a pop tart this morning. I grab my school bag and skip down stairs.

"Morning Dad." I said, nodding to Dad who was sitting in the dinning room, reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. I pop a pop tart into the toaster.

"Good morning, Phire. Why you up so early?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"School starts at 7:45 am. and I like to be early for my first day." I said, putting my hot pop tart on a paper towel and walked to the first door.

"Okay. Don't forget you're cooking dinner tonight." He called after me. I closed the front door and got a surprise outside. It was snowing. I smiled and got into the car. The leather seat made me slip until I could finally sit without falling. I got my car started all warm and toasty and back out of the drive way carefully. I didn't want to give the street any skid marks. When I reach school, I notice Alex leaning against his car. I parked next to him and he opened my door to help me out.

"Ready?" he asked. I gave him a puzzled look. He chuckled. I looked around to see, what it seemed, everyone staring at us. I blushed and grab my bag. Alex closed my door and lightly slides his warm hand into mine. I saw Victor wearing the school wrestling jacket and talking to two other guys who were wearing the same kind of jacket. When they ignore Victor and stared at Alex and me, Victor turned around to smile and wave to us. I smiled and waved back and suddenly felt someone hug me from behind. Victoria giggled and turned me around.

"Hey Victoria, what's up?" I asked her suspiciously. She had a huge smile on her face that I did not trust.

"Can I steal her for a moment?" Victoria asked, looking to Alex. He debated for a moment.

"I'm not sure. You got to ask her." Alex said Victoria turned her puppy dog eyes onto me. I rolled mine.

"Fine." She took my hand and pulled me to a group of giggling girls. I look back to see Alex walking over to Victor and the guys.

"Saphire, this is Lauren, Crystal, Shelby, and Leeann. Girls, this is my brother's new girlfriend." They all gaped at me. I smiled embarrassingly.

"Are you really going out with Alex?" Crystal asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. They all giggled and started to ask me questions like how we met and how much I like him. We talked until the first bell ring. The girls fell suddenly quiet. I felt a warm arm around my waist and looked up to see Alex. The girls departed, talking to Victoria for more details.

"What's you're first class?" Alex asked, sliding a paper out of my backpack.

"Chemistry with Mr. Firebring." I said, remembering the class schedule. We started to walk to building 8. I looked up to see Alex smiling at the schedule.

"What?" I asked. What could be so interesting about my schedule?

"We have almost all of our class together." he said, still smiling. Creepy.

"It'd ne easier to pull this gig off if we have classes' together." we walked into the Chemistry building and Alex took his seat in the back while I gave the information sheet about me to the teacher. The last bell rang and everyone was in their seat except for me. Alex did not have a Chemistry partner.

"Listen up class." Mr. Firebring said to the already silent class. Everyone was staring at me.

"This is Saphire Juan. She's new and I expect all of you to be good and polite and offer any help during her first week here." He said. "You'll be sitting in the back next to Alex Johnson." He told me. I nodded and walk down the aisles. I notice a girl suddenly sticked out a foot in the aisle, obviously hoping to trip me. I step over her foot and notice her face got a little red. I sat next to Alex and Mr. Firebring welcome back the class. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote.

_What class do I not have with you? _ I pass it over to Alex. He wrote back and slides it back to me.

_Latin. I all ready know Latin. _I rolled my eyes and he chuckled quietly.

_What class do you have instead?_

_Theater. _I giggled quietly and saw Alex smiled and blush a little. He took back the paper and wrote something and passes it back.

_It's very entertaining. Everyone makes a fool out of themselves, trying to say their lines perfectly like me. _I rolled my eyes.

_Show off_. He laughed and I heard the bell ring. Victor was waiting outside, leaning against a wall and lightly punching some wrestlers that pass by. He saw Alex and me, holding hands, walking out of the classroom, and bound toward us. He somehow works himself so that he was between Alex and me with his warm arms around each of our necks.

"How y'all doing?" Victor asks. Even though he was younger than both of us, he sure was taller. He towered over me, barely over Alex. I couldn't stifle the giggle that came through my lips.

"What?" Alex and Victor said in unison.

"Alex, you may be older, but Victor, you sure are the taller one." Victor smiled a huge grin and messed with Alex hair as though he was messing with a child's' hair. Alex pretended to pout like a child and we all laughed. I notice that everyone still gave us those stares.

"So, what's you next class?" Victor asked, looking at me.

"Gym." Alex and I said. we laugh at our mimicking.

"So you have the first two classes with Alex?"

"Actually, all of them. Except for Latin." Alex answered for me. victor gave him a puzzled look.

"But you already know Latin." Victor said to Alex. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but she doesn't." Alex motioned towards me. Victor nodded his head.

"Well, next period ought to be fun." Victor said, smiling. Alex laughed at some inside joke.

"What?" I asked, waiting.

"Victor is our next period."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, you'll see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The P.E. coach let me play. They were doing volleyball games and I sat out for a few rounds. I got the hang of it and joined in. I was on the same team as the girl name Crystal and we were against the other girl name Shelby. It was girls only, the boys were doing racquetball.

After P.E. Alex and I had language arts, than lunch. I ate with Victoria and her friends while ate with his guy friends. The girls shot questions at me non-stop until the bell rang. I went to Latin and met up with Leeann. She seemed very shy but after humorous comments, she let loose and we talked all through the class. Alex was leaning against the wall next to the door when the bell rang. Latin was my last class. Alex and I head to the parking lot, with everyone staring at us again.

"You mind if I come over after I drop Victoria and Victor off?" he looked at me with pleading eyes. I shrugged.

"Sure. I must warn you though; I do have a few questions for you." Alex smiled the crooked smile I loved. I turned around, ignoring the quick beating in my chest. I got into my car and Alex closed the door for me. I rolled down my window.

"See you in a few." He leaned through and kissed me. I drove out of the parking lot, my face flush bright red.

I reach the house and park my car in the drive way. I got started on my chores. When I heard the doorbell ring once, I was done with the dishes. Alex was at the door.

"Hey." I said, opening the door. He walked in.

"Hey." He closed the door behind him.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to come over?" I asked, sitting on the couch in the entertainment room. He sat next to me.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't too uncomfortable for your first day at school." He said.

"Why would I feel uncomfortable? Because of everyone staring at us and asking a million questions and whispering about us? Oh no, I deal with that all the time." I said sarcastically. He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but I did warn you." I remember him saying that he was sort of a celebrity here. Alex and I talked until Dad got home. Alex left once Dad was here. The next day at the school was the same. Everyone stared at us, Victoria's friends bombarding me with questions, and Alex's warm arm around my waist. My family visited me during the week nights in the same strange white dreams. I've learned how other woodelves fought and defend themselves from enemies. My grandfather told me all the powers possible for a normal woodelf can have, which isn't much. I even learn some enemy's of my kind.

With all of the teaching, by the next Monday, I was exhausted. At least no one stared at Alex and me any more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Gym was a blast today. We played dodge ball and it was girls against guys. Guess who won. The girls. I got all the guys out, even Victor. It was funny to see his face blow up like a red balloon when I hit him with the ball. I could hear everyone gasp. He was still red after P.E.

"How can you throw and dodge so well?" Alex asked. Victor stormed away once the bell rang.

"I was sort of the state champion in dodge ball back I Arizona. Is Victor going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's just a little pissed off. No one had beaten him in dodge ball before today." Alex smiled.

"Well, he might have been going easy on me." I said, hoping Victor didn't go all out to get me. I laughed, remembering Victor's red face.

"I could swear he had steam coming out of his ears." I said. I really did remember Victor glowing with heat. I smiled and looked up at Alex. He wasn't smiling but was looking very far ahead. The smell of smoke reaches my nose and I look at the Chemistry building. It was on fire. The fire alarms started and people were heading to the parking lot or were on their cell phones. I saw people rushing out of the building.

"Oh my God." I whispered. I felt Alex tug on my hand toward the parking lot, but I was frozen in place. Alex wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me to the lot. I walk, not really paying attention to where we were going. There were people yelling and running, and a few people coughing, their clothes charred and burnt. I looked up to Alex to see his face concentrating on something. I followed hi gaze to see a dark figure running from the fire and into the forest that is surprisingly close to the school.

"Come on. We need to leave." I heard Victoria's voice. Everything in my vision started to fuzz up. I felt my legs I felt my legs give out from under me, but I was lifted in warm arms.

"Here, take my car. I'm going to drive her home. Make sure Victor is okay, we don't want him to start another fire." I heard Alex faint voice slipping away. Darkness washes over me.

"Thank God." I woke in a dream. The one similar to last night. Mother rushed to me and gave me a hug, helping me stand up in the circle the others made around me.

"What happened? I'm not sleeping, am I?" I asked, confused. Mother chuckled and let me go.

"No, you fainted. But we need to give you some information before you resurface to consciences. John," she motioned to my uncle. He stepped forward.

"Woodelves do have enemies, but only one can actually kill us. They are normal, human looking creatures, but they are not. They are extremely dangerous, but extremely rare. We hope you'll never encounter one. When they lose their temper, they can kill everyone around them. They burn down buildings and end up hurting the ones they love, so they usually do not go out in the human world. And they-" suddenly, my uncle disappeared. I looked around and notice that the bright white have disappear, and everyone with it.

"Beware the fire demons." I heard my mother faintly.

"Wait!" I yelled, but they were gone.

"Saphire? Saphire, wake up. Can you hear me Saphire?" I heard a familiar voice. I felt as though I was in a leather seat and I could hear an engine roaring like as if it was being pushed to drive to its limit. I felt car sick.

"Saphire, I know you're awake. Answer me please." Alex gentle voice said. I felt a warmth feel on my face. I shied away from it slightly. I notice the car stop moving and the sound of the engine quieted.

"Phire, wake up. Or I'm going to pour cold water on you." My eyes burst open and I sat up from the car seat that was all the way down. I felt dizzy again because of the blood rushing out of my head, but I ignored it. I was too busy glaring at Alex amused face.

"You wouldn't dare." I said, still glaring. Alex just laughed.

"I did it once, and I'm not afraid to do it again." He continued to laugh and I rolled my eyes. I looked out of the window and notice that we were surrounded by a forest. The road was completely empty except for my car. I gave Alex a puzzled look.

"I need to tell you something. It's about my family, and me." He grabs the keys and opens his door.

"Let's take a walk. It helps me clear my mind." He got out of the car and so did I, locking it before getting out. Alex laughed.

"There's no one out here to steal your car." He said, smiling.

"You may never know." Alex face got all serious again and we started walking. I felt Alex's arm around my waist, but I was getting use to his closeness. We walked into the forest in silence.

"If I tell you something, you'd promise not to laugh? No matter how ridiculous it sounds?" Alex said, breaking the unnerving silence.

"I promise." I rolled me eyes, hoping to lighten the atmosphere. He was still serious.

"Well, I just found this out two years ago. And it's about my whole family. Apparently, I'm not human. I'm a fire demon." Alex said, glancing up to my face guiltily. I stopped and tensed up, remembering what my mother just told me. I took a few feet away from Alex, who now was surprise instead guilty.

"It's all right, I'm not dangerous to anyone." He said, taking a cautious step towards me. I took another step back.

"Except for woodelves." I whispered, totally frightened. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. Well, I didn't pick wood-" he suddenly stops talking. "How do you know about woodelves? You're not one, your dad is fully human." He said, sounding as though he was talking to himself. He was looking down at the ground, trying to think. I took this chance and bolted. I didn't know where the road was, so I wasn't sure if I was going deeper into the forest or not. I trip over a rock and try to get back up, but a tree, because of last night's storm, fell on top of me. I yelp in pain and felt branches pushed against my skin. I tried to squirm out from under it but the weight of the big tree got heavier and I got cuts that bleed because of the branches.

"Saphire!" I heard Alex gasp. He, Victor, and Richard were suddenly by the big tree. They all lifted the tree and I saw Victoria and Delialah pull me out. I didn't know how they all got there, but I was grateful. Alex drops the tree quickly and was suddenly by my side. I felt the cuts all over me, and I knew I must look a mess. Victoria gasps. My eyes closed without notice and my body breathes deeply. It felt as though my body was taken over and was doing things that I didn't make it do. I could feel me cuts being cleaned some how and the stickiness of the blood disappear. My cuts seemed to close and the wooziness of lost blood disappears. My body was given back under my control and I opened my eyes. Everyone but Alex stared down at me in confusion and shock. Alex not knew why I ran off, and his face showed rage, confusion, and something else that I couldn't tell what it was.

"Leave us." Alex said. Victoria looked at him and nodded. They disappear one by one, leaving the demon with his elf. I sat up and scooted away from Alex and lean against a tree. My strength was still weak, so I couldn't start running again. Alex sat next to the blood that was left over from me. He got a sample of it on his fingers and _sniffs_ it. I watch him carefully, ready to defend myself if he suddenly decided to attack me. I look down at my clothes to see that only shredded clothing were to prove that a tree fell on me.

I looked back up to see Alex's face barely an inch from mine. I try to shrink away, but Alex hands were against either side of my head against the tree trunk behind me. His face was still enraged, so I looked down and fiddled with my fingers.

"How come you didn't tell me?" he whispered. I didn't answer but continued to stare down at my hands. His warm hand lifted my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes. His face was soft and inviting, saying _trust me _through his pleading eyes. I sighed.

"I believe you know why. I am still new to what I am, so I am taking as much precaution as possible." I said, looking into Alex's eyes. He dropped his hand and nodded his head.

"I can understand that." Alex leaned against the tree next to me and sighed.

"What are we going to do? Obviously we can't tell your family or my mom." Alex gave me a puzzled look. "My mother is fully woodelf. I'm only half because of my father." I explained. Alex became thoughtful.

"We will act as though you're fully human. And your mother will not be told about my family or I. and my family won't know about yours. Deal?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Are we still going out?" Alex rolled his eyes and I notice my voice sounded a little too hopeful. I blushed.

"Yes, we are."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Alex and I raced back to the car. Alex told me that he haves super speed and strength, all because he is a demon. I found out that I also have super speed, and I'm faster that Alex. But I end up getting lost and I had to let Alex 'win'. It was around lunch time and we went to Sonic. I convince Alex to eat outside of my car as to not to get it messy inside.

"What you'd mean that you're still new to what you are?" Alex asks casually.

"I found out Saturday night." He gave me a confused look and I rolled my eyes. "My mother visits me in a dream. One that you interrupted with a freaking bucket of cold water." Alex smiled, remembering me yelling at him that Sunday morning.

"You're going to hold that against me, huh?" Alex asked with mock terror.

"Yup." I said, glaring at him. Alex rolled his eyes and changes the subject.

"When you learn about fire demons?" he took as sip of his shake.

"Today. When I fainted because of the fire." Alex tensed when I said fire. "That wasn't a normal fire?" he nodded his head. "What happened?"

"Victor is still having trouble with his rage. He use to live in Alaska alone as to not to hurt anyone. But demons are extremely sociable, so he came back. I'm trying to help him with it. But even the smallest trigger, like you beating him at dodge ball, sets him off. He accidently caught the chemistry building on fire. He thinks no one saw him, but he's not happy with himself. He almost didn't come when that tree fell on you." Alex said grimly.

"Yeah, how did all of them know where to find us?" I asked. Alex eyes flashed up to mine guilty and look back down to his fidgeting hands.

"Um, well, among my kind only, we are able to speak to each other telepathically." He said.

"You seem so guilty to say this stuff. How come?" I took the last bite of my French fries.

"Well, I'm not use to telling something so private to someone who I barely know." He smiled. We stood up and threw away our trash and we walked back to my car. Alex gave me back my keys.

"Instinct. I was warned, as I've told you, and all I knew was that I needed to get away to stay alive." Alex was silent for a bit and I became uncomfortable in my leather seat.

"How did you heal so quickly?" I felt my shredded, blood-stained clothes under my sweat pants and jacket.

"I don't know. I didn't do it." Alex gave me a puzzled look. "My body, like, took control of itself. I didn't know it could do that." I whispered, my hand tight on the wheel while the other in a fist on the arm rest. I remember my uncle, aunt, and grandfather in that odd white dream. If they had the power to heal, how come they died? I felt hot wet tears in my eyes and I tried to blink them away, but a couple spilled over. Alex warm hand laid on mine as a signature of comfort.

"Pull over. I don't think you could drive." Alex said. I pulled my hand away and place it on the steering wheel stubbornly. Alex sighed and laid his head against the head rest. He closed his eyes and breathes in deeply.

_Come on, you know he's right. _I heard me little voice in my head. It only came out if I was doing something irrational.

_This is my car and I will drive it. And driving helps clear me head as to think clearly about the whole thing with my dead family. So leave me alone. _I argue with the voice. I ignored the inner voice sighed. I started to think of questions to ask my 'dream mates' tonight. I rolled my eyes at how ridicules I was behaving and I pulled over.

"All right. You drive. I need to talk to my mother any way." I got out and we traded seats. We drove down the highway as I closed my eyes. My body took control of itself again. I breathed in deeply and my right hand pulled up the lever on the side of the seat so that I could lean back on the seat. It went down and I concentrated on seeing the weird white dream.

"Yes, why you called?" My mother asked. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the middle of the circle again. I stood up and stormed to my mother. She was surprise by my sudden rage.

"What the hell is going on?! I suddenly have super speed and the power to heal! I am grateful to have the powers, but how come it does it by itself? And if woodelves can heal, how come they didn't save themselves," I motioned to my dead relatives, "from death? And I thought I would get my powers after all this shit is done. What the hell is going on?!" I repeated. I glowered at Mother, waiting for her response. Her face was shocked. I looked around to see my relatives stare at me in surprise and the begining woodelves murmured among themselves.

"What?! I shouted at them. They glance at me, murmur a little more, and stop and looked at me with their wise eyes. The woman stepped forward.

"Saphire, we did not give you your powers. In fact, in all my knowledge of the past, no elf had the power to heal-"

"Except for our queen." The male step forward. I gave them a confuse look.

"We have a queen?" I asked.

"Yes. And, because she is royalty, she is the only elf in all the land to heal. She was the one who sent us to you, and we didn't know why we had to help a young elf understand our kind. We think you must be unique somehow. Maybe someone who could stop our enemies-"

"Or, to be our next queen." They both knelt at the same time and bow their heads.

"But-" I felt a nudge in my ribs and my eyes opened to the cars top and Alex elbowing me.

"Hey, we're here, wake up." I pulled up my seat to see my house out of the driver's window. I got out and closed the door. Alex rolled down his window to speak to me real quickly.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow?" he asked.

"What about your brother and sister? Won't they need a ride too?" Alex laughed.

"Nah, they'll probably take Vickie's."

"Alright, but I better get my car back tomorrow." I watch him drive down the street with my car.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Alex picked me up 30 minutes before school started. Victoria drove the car that I've always wanted. She had silver 350 Z Nissan. The windows were tinted and the car had a sun roof. It'd seemed the whole school was staring at the car. Even though their car was being examine, Victoria and Victor was nowhere in sight. Alex helped me get out and we walked to an empty picnic table in the court yard. We sat down and were soon joined by Victor and some of his wrestling friends as well as Victoria and her giggling friends. Everyone seemed to get along and I notice Victor and Victoria didn't give me looks as though they wanted to cook me and serve me on a silver platter.

But Alex wouldn't let that happened, would he?

Or did he tell his family, and now are they waiting for the right time to jump me?

I shook my head to get the thoughts cleared out of my head. Alex must have felt my discomfort, for he tightened his arm around my waist. It must be a guy thing to sense fear. I leaned into him and notice that the comfort of his warmth flowed all around me, making it easy to ignore the cold snapping at me.

With all the snow around, snowball fights were mostly among the freshmen. I heard a snowball whizzing towards my head and duck, making it hit one of the wrestlers. I turned around to see a senior, I think his name is Chad, whistling and walking away. The wrestler made a snowball and chucked it right at the dudes head. Freshmen's snowball fights were innocent enough, with their puny muscles, it wasn't east to throw hard balls. But once senior's take over the game, everyone needs to duck and cover. Balls flew fast and furious all around as Alex and I ducked into a safe area. With our hair damp from melted snow, we hide not that far into the forest. I've notice that there were no students in the forest hiding from the dangerous game. Alex and I head further into the forest, no longer worrying about fatal ice balls.

"What's up with the forest being deserted?" I asked once I brush my hair so it was slick and back out of my face. I leaned against a big oak tree.

"I believe that's partially my family and my fault." I looked at him suspiciously and my instincts told me to run.

**Alex POV**

I was surprise by Saphire's observation. I looked around but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was beautiful, her gorgeous brown hair wet and slick back, her cheeks flush and nose red from the cold. And her eyes twinkling. I caged her in by putting both of my hands against the oak tree behind her on either side of her head. I saw a little bit of confusion and fear in her eyes once the words let out, and I didn't want there to run off and get pinned down by a tree again.

"How is it your fault?" she said, her voice a little shaky. I look at her with concern.

"You're not scared of me, are you? I'll tell you this, I'll never hurt you. I promise." She sighed.

"You didn't answer my question." She looked at me with her magnificent hazel eyes, but I ignored it to answer the question carefully.

"I've lost my temper before at school, but this time it was major. My demon came fully out, which is highly dangerous, and painful. It changes everything about me. I get cover with black ash, my eyes turn orange, and my clothes become this odd sort of ash clothing that was skin tight. I couldn't think straight. I started to activate fire and attack everyone. I even attacked my own brother. But he somehow got me into the forest safely. Everyone thought I was some kind of fast animal that got loose. And when Brandon didn't return, everyone thought that I, or the odd creature, killed him. But that's not it. He decided to get married and moved to Africa. But everyone still thinks the creature is still here in the forest." My eyes looked down at the ground as I told the story. I couldn't bear to make her scared of me again. But instead I heard her curious voice in my left ear. My forehead was on her left shoulder, as though I was admitting some kind of defeat to her.

"Who's Brandon?"

"My brother." I looked up to see her puzzled face.

"But I thought Victor is you're…" she left the sentence adrift.

"I have two brothers. Brandon is the oldest out of us all." She still looked confuse.

"The oldest as older than your parents?" I laughed and shooked my head.

"No. he's still younger than my parents." She smiled to show her perfect white teeth. I swear, I felt my heart skip a beat. I uncage her and took a step back, afraid what I was feeling.

It was an alien inside me.

Something that I've never felt before.

But I felt it for Saphire. And I was afraid. I must have shown it, for Saphire looked at me with concern. She took a step forward.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking at me with worried eyes. I shooked my head. I wrapped both of my arms around her waist and drew her closer so that our bodies were press together. Her cheeks flooded with a blush and a smile threatens her lips. I unwrap one arm and pull her chin up and pressed my lips gently to hers. Mine shaped around hers as one hand caressed her cheek while the other tightens around her waist. Her tenseness seemed to disappear with each moment. The feeling became stronger as the seconds tick. But instead of fearing it, I welcomed it. With my 400 years in this world, I've never felt like this. But with Saphire, I'm discovering feelings that I'm not using to.

The school's bell rang and I pulled away. Saphire's cheeks were flushed, her nose bright red, her eyes twinkling even brighter as she smiled up at me.

"You know what?" I asked her while rubbing my thumb lightly over her cheek. Her breathing was coming fast and hard. I couldn't help but smile too.

"What?" she asked. Her arms found their way around my torso while we were kissing. I lifted her chin to give her a quick kiss.

"You're the most beautiful being I've ever seen." She blushed. She was adorable. "Come on, let's get to class." I tucked her into my side and started walking. I felt only one of her arms around me. Her heart beat and breathing calming down.

"Alex." She said hesitantly. I looked down at her to see her playing with her fingers nervously.

"Hmm?"

"I think, we aren't pretending anymore." She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. I remember telling myself back at the McDonalds that I told myself that I won't fall for her. I shouldn't be falling for her. She's a woodelf. I'm a fire demon. We're not supposed to mix, ever. But here we are, and I feel no shame at all, only love for her. For Saphire.

"No, no, we're not."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Saphire's POV**

School felt different now, because of Alex. I know I should be scared of him, but I'm not. And I know I might be sounding like a naïve child, but I seriously think I'm in love with him. Alex had his arm around my waist the whole day. When we departed for my Latin class, he kissed me with passion that I admired, that I braved. When we meet up again, he gave me another, somehow different, kiss. Everything seemed to have changed. Everything felt easy, carefree, and I just flowed with it. Even Victor and Victoria notice the difference of our chemistry.

After school Alex stayed at my house until Dad got home, who drop him off at his house so I can have my car back. Alex picked up with _his_ car every day, and always stayed at my house until Dad got home. He explained to me his ways of a demon and how he has fire in his control. He said that he and his family are sort of protectors of fire. They keep themselves in humans' public eye so they won't get attacked. For example, if a vampire sucked a fire demons blood, they will have the power of fire. This is a very bad thing. If vampires have the power of fire, they could destroy themselves as well as others. For vampires not know how to control the power.

Alex kept on telling more about him and what he is.

"There's another thing." Alex said. We were at my house one Saturday as Alex continued to explain to me his life. We were curled up on the couch in the entertainment room. Alex sat with me lying down with my head resting on his lap. He lightly brushed his fingers through my now shoulder-length hair, it have grown quickly over the past month.

"What?" I asked, enjoying his touch, his closeness. He hesitated before explaining to me what else his life holds.

"How old do you think I am?" he pushed his own growing curly hair out of his eyes.

"17, just like you've told me." He looked at me guiltily and something click in my head. "Oh my God. Please don't tell me you don't age like a vampire." He laughed and shooked his head.

"No. I do age, but to an extent." I looked at him, making my confusion obvious. He sighed and became thoughtful. Most likely to find the best way to explain himself.

"Demons are to live for eternity, if they want to. They have children like humans and enjoy their lives like humans. But for the children to stay with their parents, they have to be reborn. As long as my sister, brother and I reborn before we reach 21, we can stay young. My parents can only go back to when they are 21, but no younger than that. Brandon has gone past our age limit. So he can't live with us. We move and reborn for cover, so the humans won't suspect anything." I still felt confused.

"Than how old would you be if you've never reborn?" I asked. He calculated in his mind.

"I'll be about 400 years old." I put a hand over my mouth to muffle a gasp. Alex laughed at my expression.

"When you reborn, do you mean, like, going all the way back to your mother's womb?" it sounded disgusting… and painful. Alex now roared with laughter.

"God, no. I go back to when I'm three months old. Well, Victor and Victoria do. I like to go back to 14." He smiled. I chewed that over in my mind some.

"That would place you back to your freshman year of high school." He nodded. Okay, so now I think I got this. They can make their bodies younger in order to stay under 21. Once they are 21 their body can only go back to when they were 21, but not younger than that. Ow. Headache. I squeeze my eyes shut to clear my head when Dad's voice made me jump.

"Saphire? Alex?" he called. Alex had me in sitting position so fast with only our hands touching that I was almost dazed.

"In here." I called. He walked in and smiled at us. He approves for me still going out with Alex, but wouldn't let us do anything but hold hands.

"Hey. I have a late fishing outing tonight. You'll be okay at staying home alone Saphire?" he asked me. I opened my mouth to answer, but Alex interrupted.

"Actually, sir, I was hoping to take Saphire out to dinner tonight." Alex said. Dad's smile got bigger and he crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"Where will you two be going to?"

"I don't know. We'll probably go up to Ben's Diner. Is that all right, sir?" Alex got up as Dad nodded, pulling me with him. Dad gave both of us hugs and walks us to the porch. Alex had his arm around my shoulders casually. We walked to the car and he opened the passenger door for me.

"He's still watching, huh?" I whispered before getting into the car. Alex did a barely noticeable nod and closed my door. Once we were out of sight of the house I had to ask.

"Where are we _really_ going?" we passed Bens Dinar.

"You're a sharp observer, huh?" he smiled.

"You didn't answer my question."

"And so demanding too. Calm down, I just want to show you something. I know you'll love it." He smiled down at me before looking back at the road.

"So you're not going o tell me?" we drove onto the street that leads up to his house and drove into the open garage. Alex got out and helps me out. Then he went inside to be back with different keys in a nanosecond. Victoria skips from behind him. She smiled at me with excitement.

"You're almost going to be late, Alex." She said to him. He ignores her.

"Late for what?" I really wanted to know what Alex plan is.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but you'll like it, I promise." She skipped back inside before I could ask another thing. Alex got to a black For F150 truck and opens the passenger door.

"Hop in." he said. I climb up and drop into the seat as Alex closed the door. We headed further into the forest on a well used dirt road. We reach a river and Alex turns off the car.

"This is where we run." he grin hugely and got out.

"But, the river. How would we get across?" Alex was smiling ear to ear now. I hop out and look down at the water. We were on a cliff that was about five feet above the water. Alex stood behind me.

"Hope you can swim." He ran with blinding speed past me and dives into the icy water. He came up for air and look up at me, urging me. He slick backs his now wet hair.

"Come on. It's not that cold." He smirks. I took a few feet back to the truck… and ran straight into the air before diving into the water. The water felt like ice daggers all over my body. My breath was kicked right out of me that left me gasping for air. I felt a hand grab the collar of my shirt and pulled me up until I was able to breathe the fresh air.

"It's fucking freezing. What are you talking about it not that cold?" Alex laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and surrounded me with his warmth. The cold disappear from the water surrounding me.

"Yeah, it's not cold to _me._" He pointed out, smiling.

"Lucky," I muttered as we headed to the other side of the shore. Alex chuckled and kept on swimming.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

We ran through the forest with the wind left to dry our clothes. We past deer and ran with some wild horses through a beautiful field. We came closer and closer to the mountains that are at least 30 miles away from Alex house. When I thought I had to stop with exhaustion, Alex stop and grab my wrist lightly to stop me. He walked quietly forward and crouch behind a bush. He motioned for me to do the same quietly. I crouch to look beyond the bush and saw a greeny opening and a small, gentle creek with clear water, rocks and small fish.

"It's beautiful." I whispered in awe. Alex arm was around me as I soak everything in.

"I found this one day while mapping out the forest one summer. I come here to be in peace. To calm myself by reminding myself the beauty on this world. But what I found was more beautiful than this scene." I looked at him confusingly. He placed a finger to his lips as a sign to be quiet. He pointed my interest to the greeny opening. I waited and listen. I didn't have to wait long for my answer. The splashing of something coming and the clatter of hooves on rocks broke the peaceful silence.

Two white horses and three white colts prance up the stream. Their silvery white fur sparkled in the brilliant sunlight. The colts pulled at each other's silky tail hairs and chase each others. The two full grown horses drank from the small creek and watch their little ones tease each other. They seem to be unaware of our presences, which I guess is a good thing. They also seem unknowing of the dazzling horns coming out from the middle of their heads. The colts' horns were more like little stubs that were still developing.

"Unicorns." I whispered. The creatures stayed totally unaware of our presents. Alex nodded his head lightly.

"They are my friends. They are very rare, so I've never actually touch them, but I've talked to them-"

"How?" I interrupted him, looking at him. That caught him by surprise.

"My family and I can talk telepathically, remember? Well, so do these magnificent creatures. They talked to me through thoughts and I talk back. The babies are still trying to grasp-" he stop and fell silent. I look back up to see that the wonderful creatures approach us. The colts danced behind the grown unicorns. Alex stood only to bow and knelt on his knees with his head still bowed. I cautiously stood up. The biggest unicorn, which I would guess was a male, walked to ma as the others stood back.

_Saphire, Alex has told us much of you._ I heard a deep male voice in my head. My jaw drop as I stared at the unicorn. The creature laughed a hoarse laugh. He crept closer and I felt as though I should keep my distance as to be polite. The creature seemed to smile.

_It's all right. I won't hurt you. And you can't hurt me. In fact, your kind protects my kind._ I straighten up and look into the unicorns black eyes.

"Joephee." I whisper the unusual name. The creature perk up and its calm gaze warm up.

_As a woodelf power, you can figure out creatures' information. Come closer, I'll give you mine. _I looked down at Alex confuse/concern face and look back up. I took a step closer and felt Alex tension and worrisome. The unicorn bent his head and lightly presses its horn against my forehead. I gasp at what the touch brought.

I saw the colts being born from the female unicorn. Their names are Claire and Claudia, the females, and Conner, the male. The unicorns wanted to pick names that represent the generation they are born in. the grown female was name Sophee. Sophee and Joephee were born three hundred years before Alex. Their horn holds all magic that they posses. He showed me how he used it to make shelter by growing big oak trees; how he made this creek that they were just drinking out of. He showed me a horrible past. The way other creatures been trying to get their horns for evil use. It was horrible, and it showed me why Alex didn't want to touch them. The unicorn pulled away with sad eyes.

_That's why Alex won't touch you. He doesn't want to hurt you or your family. _I thought to the unicorn. It nodded a small nod.

_He doesn't need to worry. He can't hurt us. Sapphire, come here and pet me. I believe that will show Alex he has no need to worry. _ I stared at the marvelous creature for only a short moment. I took a small step and saw Alex whipped his head tom my attention.

"Saphire, don't!" he whispered angrily. I looked at him with surprise.

"It's all right. Joephee showed me it's all right." I reach with my hand to pet Joephee. Alex was there, grabs my wrist and pulled me away.

"No. you are not allowed to. If a mortal touch a unicorn, all time freeze. It will be an ice age of only immortals roaming the Earth. Humans will die." He said.

_You are not mortal, Saphire. I know._

"Joephee just said I'm not mortal." I stood there, confuse and had a major headache forming. Alex glared at the unicorns for only a second than looked back at me.

"Saphire, your father is human, which makes you part human. And that makes you mortal. Joephee can only talk to you because you're part woodelf. Woodelves are immortal, so he thinks you're immortal." He let go of me. He turned his head and seemed as though he was concentrating on Joephee. They seem deep in their mind chatter.

_Are you part human, Saphire?_ I heard a feminine voice in my head. I guess it was Sophee, so I turned my head to her.

_Yes. I am. But the other part of me is woodelf. _I explain. The unicorn colts looked at me with their curious eyes.

_Is it all right for Claire to check you out? She is the oldest and therefore the most curious of our protectors. Seeing how she is still a baby, you are allowed to pet her. _Sophee looked back at one of the baby horses after I nodded my head. The one with the longer stub-of-a-horn trotted up to me.

_Hello Claire._ I greeted the little one.

_Are you really a woodelf? _I heard a girl's voice in my head. I sat down so I wouldn't over tower her. I smiled and nodded my head. _Can you place your hand in the air for me? I learned this new trick that is really cool. _I laughed at the simple words and let my hand float in the air. The little one place her pointed stub to my palm and closed her eyes. I felt nothing but the colt seemed to be seeing something behind her eye lids. She flutters them open and seemed to be dazed.

_Wow. You've experience a lot. You've just gave me your life visual. Now I will give something in return._ The little creature places the tip of her growing horn to my right middle finger. A gem form like a drop of liquid from the little horn, and was out line with what look like white gold to turn it into a ring. The gem sparkled and shifted between Sapphires to Emerald with every movement I made. It seemed to change its type of gem all the time. The green mixing to take over the blue, and the blue doing the same to the green. The white gold only emphasizes its magnificent with the odd design instead of a solid band.

_It's beautiful Claire. Thank you._ I pet the colt lightly.

_It symbolizes Earth and Sky. The wholeness of life. The beauty of mortal uniqueness and immortals fun. I'm glad you like it. And because woodelves have powers, this ring will enhance your magic. _She bowed and prances back to the other unicorn colts. I look at Alex to see his surprise face. Joephee walked away and stood next to Sophee, in front of the three colts. Alex stood next to me as I stood up. He caught my hand gently with his warm one as he looked at the ring and watches it as it change colors.

"It's…wow." Alex said. I intertwine my fingers around his and we look back at the unicorns to see them trotting away, down the river. Once they were out of sight I felt Alex tug my chin to face him.

"They are beautiful." I said.

"Yes, they are. And unique."

"I can't believe the baby Clair was able to make this ring." I lightly wrap my fingers around the ring.

"You like the ring?" I looked up to gaze into his blue eyes.

"Its beautiful." he wrap his arms around my waist to close the space between us.

"So are you." He bent and kissed me. It was scorching my lips, but not with the heat of his demon side. It was his heat of his passion. I heard a twig break and Alex pulled away, putting me behind him. I look into the green eyes of our visitor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I heard Alex growl and he crouch.

"Be calm, Alex. I have no intention to hurt your little human." the green eye visitor said in a deep voice. He was tall, around six feet, blonde hair that was about two inches long, pale skinned, and his very muscular body showed through his black, long sleeve muscle shirt. His wholly jeans and worn snickers showed that he have been traveling by foot for a long time. He had a smell of the forest and something sweet.

Something sweet.

Something luring.

I wanted to get closer to the odd man, but Alex stood in my path. Protectively in my path to defend off _him._ The man took a casual step forward and Alex's growl got louder. The man smiled to show perfect white teeth. I would guess he was in his late twenties.

"You have no business being here, William." Alex said.

"Don't be so defensive, Alex. I'm only passing through, that's all." He took another step closer with a menacing face. I took a step back and his eyes shot straight to me.

"Am I scaring you, darlin'?" he asked all his attention on me. My instincts told me to run, but my brain said not to. He thinks I'm human, so I must act human. Alex stood up and crowded closer to me, his back still to me.

"William, if you're just passing thru, than go." Alex wraps his arms around me protectively and continues to glare at William. The man threw his arms up in defeat and took a couple steps back.

"All right, have it your way. I'll be out of here within two hours. Fair enough?" Alex nodded and the man bowed slightly. He disappears and I felt the wind pass by me, blowing my hair. I felt as though I was about to faint. My knees were shaking and I felt extremely weak. Alex looked at me.

"You're oaky?" he asked. He looked really piss and concern.

"I- I think so." I said in a shaky voice. He must have thought I couldn't run, for he put me on his back, wrap his arm around my legs, and started to run towards the truck. He put me in my seat and buckle me in, then sat in his and buckle himself in. as we drove he had an arm around me kept on checking his mirrors. He kept silent as did I. but I couldn't stand it for long.

"Alex, who was that man? Another demon?" Alex stayed silent and that got me frustrated. "Alex, if you don't answer me, so help me, I wou-" he hit the brakes, turn off the car, closed his eyes, and rest his head on the seat. I could feel something was wrong, so I kept silent. The way his breathing came fast and his nostrils flaring, his heat seemed to be flaming, and I knew I should be trying to comfort him, to calm him. I reached for him.

"Alex?" he caught both of my hands in one of his and holds the other out as silence. I gave him a moment before I notice his chest wasn't heaving with quick breathing. He let go of my hands and put bother of his on the wheel. His eyes open and they look like a fading orange back to the dark blue eyes. He breathed deeply and turns the car on and drove.

"You okay?" I asked. His mood lightens and he smiled down at me. He wraps one hand around mine.

"Yeah, I'm okay. That man was not a demon. He was a vampire. My family runs into them every now and then, we just let them pass peacefully." I stared at him with shock. Alex looked down at me and laughs. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt exhausted. Once we reach his house we switch back to his car and drove to my house. I fell asleep on the way there.

My eyes flutter open to Alex nudging me.

"What?" I asked him. Alex pointed to my house that we were driving to. The door was wide open.

"Dad." I gasped. I got out of the car before it fully stopped and I ran into the house. There was no one in the living room where the front door is. I grab the broom that I left by the door to remind me to sweep, and I twisted the cap off. I walked into the entertainment room and I notice that the couch in front of the TV was ripped apart. I examined it and notice that two cushions were missing. I ran up to my dad room to see it untouched. I crept to the bathroom, peek in, and moved on to my bedroom. The only thing missing was the bucket that Alex poured on me that one Sunday morning. Everything else was untouched. Alex warm hand lay on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he just shrugged.

"I think we should call the police." I said, pulling out my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, I would like to report a break in."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The police were at my house within 10 minutes of the call. Dad came to the house after I called him with two other generals. The police were asking Alex and me many question when Dad arrived on the scene. He came to me and gave me a worried hug. He let go and examined me.

"Are you all right?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I got here after the person left. And, plus, Alex was with me." I smiled, hoping my words comfort him some. His face got all serious again and I saw one of the inspectors coming towards us.

"You have any idea who broke in?" Dad asked the man.

"Well, we got some finger prints and are running them through the data base now, sir. And we believe-" the mans phone ran and he looked at the I.D.

"Excuse me for a moment." He mumbled and answered the phone. Dad and I walked a few feet off as to give the man some privacy. The mans' voice rose a little.

"What do you mean they're centuries old? This just happened today!" the man exclaimed. He listened a little more. "Fine." He mumbled and hanged up. He walked back to us. I couldn't find Alex in my view.

"That was the lab. Apparently, the prints match. But they were prints that belong to 20 year old who would be in his early two hundreds if he was still alive. His prints only match a deceased Andrew Default. He died over a hundred years ago." The inspector said.

"So, in other words, you don't know the _living_ person who broke into my house?" Dad said. The man nodded gravely. Another inspector walked up to us and whispered something to the other, who nodded his head. The men left.

"I have a place to stay, I have a feeling they won't let us back into the house until they are done with their case. But the problem in that where I'm staying, women are not allowed." Dad said.

"Let me guess, it's one of the guy's dormitory's at the cam?" I asked Dad. He nodded his head.

"She can stay with my family and I. just this one time." Alex appeared next to Dad. Dad looked thoughtful.

"Will your parents be okay-?" dad asked. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir, I think they liked her as soon they met her." Alex smiled. He nodded to a question that was not asked and I guess he was "telepathically" asking his parents to let me spend the night. Dad looked unsurely from Alex, tome, and back again. His face became defeated.

"All right, she'll spend the night at you parents' house. I hope they'll let you take some clothes for tomorrow." Dad looked at me.

"I think Victoria's clothes may fit her. They are about the same size." And it was decided. Alex drove while I think of what is to come.

"So your family knows that I know about y'all?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yup, they do."

"What about Victor?"

"What about him?" I rolled my eyes.

"Is he still pissed off at me for that game of dodge ball?" Alex laughed and rolled his eyes.

"That game was so long ago, and you think he still might be piss off at you? I don't think he's mad at you, plus, he was madder at himself after the incident."

"Why?" he rolled his eyes, like it was obvious what the answer is.

"Because he couldn't control his rage back at school."

"Will he be at the house?" I hoped.

"Yes. And he already forgot about it, so if you could not bring it up the game or the fire, I would really appreciate it." He said grimly. I remember something else.

"What about the whole tree-almost-killing-me-but-I-healed-too-quickly thing?" Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Mom would probably ask you about it. So how did you heal so quickly?" he imitated a female's voice for the last sentence. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, how 'bout this. I am a teen who is trying to learn the way witches heal themselves?" Alex snickered but considered it for a moment.

"Yeah, that could work. But seriously, did you found how you could heal so quickly?" Alex looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Um… well, not completely. I'm either a threat to my enemies," I gave him a quick glance and look away, "Or I'm the next queen of all elves." I rolled my eyes, as though those were both impossible for me. Alex snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"You, queen? I'm sorry, but I can't picture that." Alex smiled and stops the car. I notice that we were at his house. We got out of the car and Victoria skipped out of the house.

"Hey." She said. She gave me a hug and stood next to Alex. "Is it true? Does she really know?" she looked up at Alex faced expectantly.

"Every bit." He said. He suddenly jumped in the air and did a high back flip. Victor came sliding on the ground, under Alex, and hit his head on a nearby tree. Alex landed, grinning.

"You should know by now, I always win." Alex hollered. Victor got up, dusts himself off, and grinned at Alex like a fool.

"Show offs." I heard Victoria mumbled. She had her arms crossed against her chest with her bottom lip pushed out, she looked like a pouting puppy. We all laughed at her expression and Victor was, very suddenly, next to Alex.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Alex asked. Victor shrugged.

"Where they usually are on Friday nights. So we have the whole house to ourselves." Victor grinned and, if I had blink I may have missed this, was on Alex back with his legs wrapped around Alex stomach and his arms around Alex neck. I thought he was choking him but Alex grabbed Victor's head and threw him on the ground. Victoria sat on Victors' stomach to keep him down. We laughed at Victors' pouting face and let him up. Alex and Victor shook hands as a sign of truce. Victor grabbed Victoria and threw her on his shoulders!" she protested, squirming.

"Hays for horses. Aren't you glad you aren't a jackass?" Victor replied, walking into the house.

"So where are your parents?" I asked Alex as we walked to the house.

"Working." I rolled my eyes.

"What's their work?"

"Oh, on Friday nights they work at our Horses Rides Help. It's a family business that will help us work with the locals." He opened the door and I saw Victor pinned on the ground by Victoria. Alex and I laughed. Victor smiled with embarrassment and rolled over as to pin down Victoria. Victoria hoped up before Victor even started to roll and bound to hide behind Alex and me.

"What, you're really going to hide behind a human?" Victor said lightly when he stood up. He crouched and jumped over me, grabbed Victoria, and they bother landed on the floor behind us. I saw Alex rolled his eyes and they suddenly stopped moving. Victor was frozen in the air about to land on Victoria, while Victoria had her arms and legs arched as though to push against something. I looked at Alex amazingly and he was frozen too. I looked at my watch and the hand did not move.

"Saphire? What are you doing here?" I heard a female voice behind me. I turned quickly to see Chanel's surprised face.

"This is my boyfriend's house," I almost touch Alex's shoulder.

"Don't!" she said, my hand stopped and I gave Chanel a questioning look. She sighed in relief for I didn't touch Alex.

"If you touch someone, they'll unfreeze. And you do not want these people to unfreeze." She said. I pretended that I was puzzled, but I knew that she knew that these people are our enemies.

"What are you here for?" I asked, stubbornly folding my arms. She gave me a guilty look.

"I am here to… dispose of them properly. These people are fire demons. They are a danger to everyone, and they need to be ridden of immediately. And I-" I put my hand up as a sign to quiet her. She waited for me to find my words.

"These people are my friends-"

"But-" I glared at her and she fell silent.

"They are my friends, and even though they are our enemies, I believe I'll be able to get through to them. Maybe even make a truce among our kind. But you and the others need to give me some time. The longer we are friends, the less the chance they'll kill me once they know the truth." I let her speak.

"This is ludicrous! If they find out the truth they'll kill you!" Chanel rant.

"Not if I am their closest friend." I encouraged. She ignored me and continued.

"The queen will not be happy about this, neither will your mother. Oh God, everyone will kill me if you were…" I payed little attention and leaned against something behind me. The object I leaned against and the object and I fell to the ground. Chanel went quiet.

"Hey!" I heard Alex. I looked at him. I thought he was a piece of furniture or something.

"Oops, sorry!" I got up and help him up. I looked over at Chanel and saw her frightened face. Alex looked at her in surprise and then wrinkled his nose.

"Elf." Alex greeted Chanel.

"Demon." She replied.

"Shit." I muttered.

"What do you want?" Growled Alex. I looked up to Alex and I scooted a little away. His face was menacing, and he meant business.

"What do you want?" Alex asked again after silence from Chanel.

"What I want evolves none of the likes of you." She glared evilly.

"Leave." Alex growled loudly. Chanel gave me a warning look and disappears. Alex sighed and pushed his hand through his hair in frustration. I notice that Victor and Victoria were still frozen.

"What was she doing here?" Alex asked me. He was no longer glaring, just puzzled.

"She only told me it was to… dispose, you and your family." I said quietly.

"How come she didn't?"

"I think I convince her that our kind can make a truce among your kind." Alex sighed. I heard a thud and a struggled going on. I turned to see Victoria pinned Victor down. Alex laughed and I smiled. Victoria helps Victor up. Victoria skipped next to me.

"He uses muscles more than brains when wrestling with us." Victoria said excitedly. Alex and I didn't look at each other for the rest of the evening.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Delilah and Richard arrived around five with Chinese take out. Victoria grabbed two plates, forks and some of the boxes and headed up stairs.

"Come on, Saphire." She called. I rushed after her. We got to her room. Everything was silver. Her bed had a silver colored comforter and pillows, her desk and computer were sleek and silver, and even here radio was silver. She placed the boxes she was carrying on her spotless desk. She opened her walk-in closet and pulled out a table to place the food on. I gave her a questioning look.

"I like to eat in my room. And I thought maybe we could just talk." She smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes and we sat down. "Okay, I know you must have some questions of what we are." Victoria said, taking a bite of her chicken.

"Does your kind have powers? Other than fire throwing and telepathic communication." I took a bite of my egg roll. Victoria thought for only a second.

"Not that I know of. Only powers that we have involve fire." She made some funny hand movements and pretended she was holding fire, than got up and dances like a cave-person discovering fire for the first time. We laughed and I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Victoria called. Victor walked in, looking deeply troubled. Victoria gave him a questioning look and her face went startling blank. I could tell they were communicating in their special way so I relaxes and finish off my Chinese noodles. I saw Alex behind Victor, motioning for me to come. I got up and so did Victoria. We all walked down stairs. Alex put his arm around my waist and pulled me outside. He looked more troubled than Victor. Alex pulled me outside.

"What's going on?" I asked, frighten.

"Who was the elf who stop by earlier?" he whispered, as to not to alert his family.

"Chanel, she was one of the original woodelves. What's going on?" I whispered back, getting anxious.

"I think she is sending some woodelves after us. She thinks you're dead." He finished and pulled me back inside.

"How far?" Richard asked Alex once we were inside. Alex became alert.

"Only five miles. There's over 20 of them, we can't run, they're too close." Alex said. Richard look torn. He and Alex stared at each other and Alex shook his head. He pulled me outside again, but this time everyone else came with. We stood in a line, staring at the forest. Alex held me tight and I felt as though I was being protected.

I saw a flash of red hair deep in the forest and tense up. As in a marching band, people came out of the forest wearing tree bark as armor. They lined up in a column, row after row. A beautiful woman with white hair down to her thigh step to the front. She didn't wear any bark but skin tight white pants and long-sleeve shirt. Her long hair was in a braid and lay over her shoulder. I would guess she was in her late 20's. she took a step closer to us I felt Alex tensed up.

"It's all right, I come with no harm on my mind." She said in a clear beautiful voice. Richard step forward.

"If you mean no harm than why the unnecessary number of guards?" he called, Alex arm tightened, we both know why they came.

"Just a precautionary. Nothing to be alarmed about. I am Queen Yeschirie. I've come to make sure you have not hurt the One. She said. I felt the confusion both among the demons and elves.

"We know none of whom you speak about." Victor said, but staying in his spot. Richard gave him a quick glare and look back at the queen.

"You may not know, for she does not know herself. Saphire, you are destined to be the One, and must come with me now." She stared at me, smiling. I stood in shock, and felt the atmosphere mixed with shock and rage. I stood where I was, too scared to move. The queen smile faded a little. Alex must have felt my knees shaking, for he help hold me straight. I felt the earth disappearing from beneath me and I fell into darkness. I thought I faint, but I was suddenly pushed upwards by air and I flew into the air and land in one of the elves' arms. I struggled to look at Alex. He looked as though he wanted to get me, but I saw Victoria's hand holding me back. The queen stood next to me and did a quick wave to the others and bowed to the Johnson's.

"I have what I want and I'll bother you no more." And all the warriors' turned and ran into the forest, with me as their prisoner.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Alex POV**

I watch Saphire be taken away with Victoria forcing me back. My heart pound with rage, my body tense to run after them. Once they were out of view, I grabbed Victoria's hand on my shoulder and threw her. My rage was not under control, and my family knew they shouldn't have held me back.

"Alex, don't. she's not worth it. She is one of them, she betrayed us all, and revenge is not the answer." My mother said, hugging me. I step away and glared at her.

"I love her." And it was true. I felt the betrayal of my family and the love of the small woodelf turn through me. Something I was so unfamiliar with, something I wanted to end. I looked at my family and saw the rage and sorrow in their eyes.

"Alex, you know what she is, you can't control that. You must let her go, move on. She will put you, and us, in danger if she stayed. You must leave her, and all thoughts of her, alone. Please, don't put all of us in danger." Victoria said, staying a few feet away from me. I turned away from them, my family, and the truth of the danger, everything that I've tried so hard to protect from enemies of my life, and I ran. I ran toward the scent of the woodelves, ignoring the followers behind me. I dodge the silent pounce of Victoria and outwitted Victor's tackle. I only heard my parents silent footsteps behind me, and I out ran them.

_Alex, I will leave you alone if you explain your actions._ I heard my mothers' voice in my head.

_I can't explain. The only way you could understand is if I make you _feel_ what I'm feeling now._ I tried to explain. She was silent for only a moment.

_You can make me feel. Just imagine the feeling in your head, and pass it to me._ I thought of my feeling. Rage. Sorrow. Confusion. Unexplained love for Saphire, and I pass it to Mom. I heard her gasp, for this feeling was very strong, it's overwhelming. I heard footsteps catching up t me from behind.

_Can you get Dad to stop following me?_

_I can try._ I heard the steps get closer and closer, but then they slowed. I heard Dad gasp in shock, misstep, and trip.

_Be careful._ I heard both Dad and Mon say in my head. I ran faster through the blurred forest.

I stopped in front of five woodelf guards. They stood ready to defend.

"Leave, Demon." A blonde male took a threatening step towards me.

"No, I am here for something that your queen stole from me." I growled, standing my ground.

"The One is no possession to anyone. We will defend her with our lives. You either except that and leave peacefully, or fear our wrath of the creatures of the forest." They hold their swords up, ready to attack.

"I mean no harm. I only wish to communicate with the queen. I think she'll be interested in something I have. And you may hole me prisoner until I see her." I hold my wrist out as an offer to cuff me. "But I will be speaking with the queen before dawn comes." They looked at each other hesitantly. One of them nodded.

"All right, as you wish. Arah, rope him." A red head teen stoop in front of me and wrap my wrist together with rope. He and a burnet male stood next to me as we walked towards the castle of the queen. I saw blue flashes of light ahead and thought the other elves must be celebrating, but the sudden tension of the guards told me otherwise. The guards started to run, dragging me along. We reach a bush on the side of a wide open space where I saw the castle.

In the clearing was a bunch of woodelf guards and the queen, knocked out. The guards who got me, left me, and ran towards the glowing blue figure in the middle. They got knock out by glowing blue streaks of light from the odd figure. I focus on the glowing figure and looked deep into Saphire light blue eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Saphire's POV**

The guards' rough hold almost made it impossible for me to turn to get a last glance of Alex and his family. We ran through the forest with blinding speed to a big open space. In this space were an enormous castle that looked really old and from a fairy tale. My life is becoming full of fairy tales lately. There were about ten more guards waiting for us when we reach the castle. The guards put me down, probably thinking there was no way for me to escape. The queen stood in front of me with cautious eyes.

"Why the hell am I here?" I asked, feeling the rage run through my body. The queen smiled at me.

"I believe you will be the next Queen of Elves. And you are here to be train." She explained. I continue to glare.

"Don't I have a choice? Isn't there, like, a different heir to the thrown or something? I don't want to become a queen, I want to go back to my friends and boyfriend." I moaned.

"You'll never be able to see those people again. They are fire demons. You do know what fire demons can do to us?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I do. But they like me and I like them. I know about the dumb war that have been going on for centuries, and guess what, I DO NOT CARE!" I crossed my arms stubbornly, ignoring the fact that if I go back to Alex and his family, they'll probably roast me alive.

"I understand." Her reply shocks me. I looked at her blankly.

"You do?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, I do. I don't want you to be queen either. In fact, I want you dead. Your too strong to be a normal woodelf and too immature to be Queen. Kill her." She said to the guards and walked away. The guards started to move towards me. The ones in the back used their speed to get closer to me but stayed behind the first circle of guards around me. I felt the panic ball up inside me. It just felt like this big ball of… energy. That's when it all happened. The beginning of my betrayal. Where my own kind will never threaten or trust me ever again.

My body took control of itself. I guessed it only does this to help protect me or heal me, and last I've check, I have no bleeding wounds. My eyes closed and I felt the still air swirl around me, lifting me. I could see light behind my closed eye lids. I saw blue lights, lightening. I imagine the people I was scared of. The one who activated my body to control itself. The Queen. The advancing guards. Chanel.

My eyes burst open, and I look all around me. I saw the queen, knocked out and on the ground. All of the guards, knock out and on the ground. More guards appear out of the forest and my lifted hand pointed towards them and, shot blue streaks of light at them. They fell to the ground, like the rest of them. My skin was a light glowing blue, seeming to shine like the stars. I felt as though I was in water, my body floating in thin air, my hair, and my clothes. I looked over to five guards who came my way. My hand pointed and blue strike them down. I looked at the area they came from, thinking there will be more from their direction. My body hovered lower when I saw someone who made my heart skip a few beats.

"Alex." I whispered in an unusual beautiful voice. His eyes reveal his feeling of caution as he slowly step out of the cover of the bushes. I felt the ground under my feet and the energy disappearing. My legs given out from under I and I fell to the ground. I felt Alex's war arms catch me before I hit the ground. I let the warmness run though my body to relax my muscles. I felt the familiar secureness and smiled up to Alex.

"Hi." I said. Alex smiled back.

"Hi. You all right?" He helped me in sitting position and I notice that my skin was back to normal and my body felt back in gravities' control.

"I think so. I'm not sure, but was I glowing blue a moment ago?" I looked puzzled at him.

"Yes. And the lights from your hands were not a delusion either. What was that any way? A special power?"

"A new one." I could hear people inside the castle rushing out to see the commotion.

"I think it's time to go." I tried to get up but my body wouldn't move. Alex stood up, waiting for me to stand.

"I- I can't stand. Alex, you're going have to help me." I said in panic. He reached down and threw me across his back. We ran into the forest, in the direction of his house.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The family was no longer a welcoming sight. We reach the house and everyone was in a straight line. I saw rage and betrayal in their eyes. I notice that Delilah was relieved about something, for a smile broke across her face. Alex put me on the ground and I was able to stand with no problem. Alex stood protectively between me and his family. Delilah looked calm and relaxes. So did Richard. Victoria had her arms wrapped around Victor. It looked as though she was hugging him, but I knew that she was holding him back. Richard took and step forward and I heard a growl escape Alex's closed mouth.

"Alex, this is ridiculous. I am no threatening you, you are my son. I just want to help." Richard said nonchalantly. He took another step forward and Alex tensed into a crouch.

"You may be friendly to me, but you're unwelcoming towards Saphire. If you want me back, then you must accept her, as family." Alex said, standing back up. He put an arm around my waist. That's when Victor lost is. He broke free of Victoria's locked arms and ran towards me. My feet ran towards the other direction but Alex's grip hold me in my place. I closed my eyes and felt heat in front of me

I felt the heat get further away and I open my eyes. There was a wall of fire in front of Alex and me. I looked over to see Alex eyes were ember and his left hand was raised. The fire subsided and I saw Victor on the ground, his clothes charred and skin blacken from the fire. He stood up with a defeated face and walk back to his place next to Victoria. Victoria gave him a disgusted face and skip over to Alex and me. She gave Alex a peck on the check, hugged ma, and stood next to me. 1 down, 3 to go. Delilah nudges Richard and came to stand next to Alex. Richard and Victor looked at each other and both nodded.

"All right Alex, Saphire is part of the family now. But you do realize the danger you'll be putting everyone through, do you, Alex?" Richard asked with worry. Alex nodded his head and smiled down at me.

"Welcome to the family Saphire." Victoria said excitedly, giving me a hug from behind. Victor appeared next to me with a huge smile. He messed with my hair as though I was a child. Alex seemed pleased that his family was accepting me for who I really am. I watch the family happiness turn to turmoil. Alex was the first to tense. The family mimics his stillness. Victoria was the one who explain to me what was happening.

"I think we know who broke into your home."


End file.
